negimafanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Stigma: Lord of Fire
Attention! This will have little to no amounts of Negi, it is exploring other original characters in the Negima! universe so please give it a fair look over, it may contain cameos within it of more side-characters but that's about it. I arrived in a place I had never been, yet my blood boiled, it was definitely an affect of using my cursed powers too much, to get revenge for the massacre of my village. I remembered it in horror, leaving the boat with my luggage in hand I remembered that gruesome day as I boarded an apartment building. Ten years ago in a village in Norway: I was a child and the cult that had engulfed the town was offering my family members as "sacrifices", we were supposedly descendant of Freyja, the goddess of magic so they believed we would be capable of releasing their "god". My mother had been sacrificed first, as my anger welled up, then my brother and father, finally my sister was about to be sacrificed but my rage consumed me and when they went to turn me into food for their "god" black fire bursted around my skin. My sister apparently could not be sacrificed because she "didn't have enough power" but then the cursed powers flew into me. They screamed as a figure formed from the black fire and laughed. "You are but a child fighting a god, but your rage is so amazing, a child with such rage, yes you will make a suitable host!" he laughed as his flames went inside my body. The people around me chanted for their "god's" return and as such my anger roared and after a few minutes of struggle, the black fllames shot out of my body at once. "Strange its not like your will is stronger than mine, so why? You interest me," he said as my body exploded and ripples of black fire were sent out. I held out my hand and remembered something my grandfather had used, a type of Great Magic that would give extreme power at a price. I didn't know the price, so I willing did what so few had and used a Dark-affinity type of Great Magic. "Eternus obscurum universum rectum per chaos tribuo mihi vires!" I shouted as every drop of magic I possessed was drained for the spell. "Pretty brave child! To use such a form of Great Magic, and one so powerful and one that comes at such a price, you interest me greatly! Perhaps this is why I couldn't take you over, because you possess a Darkness-affinity of such strength that it forced me out!" he speculated as the sky and earth were covered in a blanket of darkness. Then before me a great many images were forced forth and soon, rising from the ground like it was water, a large, terrifying beast loomed over me. I call it a beast but in truth it was humanoid in shape, and it grabbed my head by its left and right hands, to cup it in their palms. Its skin was as white as snow and its fingernail-claws as black as night. It had very little form, breaking itself down as it held me there, finally it spoke. "You have summoned me forth, and now you must give me a reason to help you!" it cackled. "I want to take my revenge, I want all of these people to disappear!" I answered earnestly. "Very well, now brace yourself, you are about to join the ranks of the non-humans!" he laughed as my eyes and body sunk into the darkness. I was unable to take the power without falling unconscious but the last sight was of them taking the remains of my family and fleeing but not before their "god" held me up to speak with me. "I leave your life to you because I wish to see you become someone entertaining, since you let a Lord of Shadow transform you for power, I should tell you, I am also a Lord of Shadow, but I am also a Lord of Fire. Someone like you will be doomed to fail because you possess a single affinity and even then, you are ruled by fear, if you wish to kill me you must become like me a god, a Lord of Shadows!" he laughed leaving me alone. I fell unconscious and when I awoke, the entire cult and village had gone, this village that was protected by Freyja had joined them or been sacrificed. It was the beginning of my story which led me down a path of revenge. Back to the present: I set down my glass and took a pill I took every day so I don't become crazy from the Forbidden Magic. It was true that your power would increase greatly but the power over your own actions would waver. I had spent three years at the Magic Academy before they figured out my power. One of the Demonfolk looked at me strangely and then saw my true nature and my will was weak so I used the forbidden technique and blew up a small portion of the building. They talked to me, and gave me these pills to control it, they had originally thought my suppressed power was just because I might be one of the Demonfolk, and in a way I was, just not by blood. I had trained to control it and learnt other Magic to strengthen my chances of beating a Lord of Shadows. I was in Japan, and went outside to find a Wizard using his magic to win a card game, then I noticed a school in the distance, supposedly there were Wizards there, Mahora academy. I walked up and stood on the side of the fountain, waiting for someone to walk by, someone less than normal. No one appeared so as I was about to leave I heard something, a shout of terror. I ran toward the person and saw a man about to attack a girl. "Veniant Spiritus Glaciales! Extentaur Aeri Tundram et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae! Crystallitatio Tellustris!" he yelled as pillars of ice rose from the ground. My fingernails became claws as I activated my cursed power and all of them turned black, and stopped moving, he turned to face me but it was already too late. "Who are you?" he asked as the pillars of ice broke apart and spears of shadow pierced his shields. "I am a powerful Shadow mage, and this is my personalized spell, see normally Centum Lanceae Umbrae is an attack that forms close to the caster but I have domain over Shadow, and I can say that these spears of shadow are probably strong enough to break your shields with a single blast, run, run now and don't come back!" I said as he scurried away. "What was that?" she asked, scared. "It was a parlor trick, nothing more," I said walking away, not wanting to be turned into an animal. "That wasn't a parlor trick that was mag-" I covered her mouth. "If you want to know more than fine, just follow me," I said calmly. "How do I know you won't hurt me?" she asked me. "If I had wanted to hurt you, why would I have saved you?" I asked as she followed me, I swung my arm around her to make it look more natural. We were finally at my apartment and I sighed as I landed on the couch (magic is really convenient) and watched her freak out a bit. "So what are you?" she asked worriedly. "I am a mage, and I am not allowed to tell others this because I will be turned into an animal if I do, that is why I need to ask you a favor," I said as she shook her head. "Mage, so why did it look so monstrous?" she asked. "That is because it is Shadow magic, I need you to do something for me," I said as I started it. "Sure, what is it?" she asked me. "Just close your eyes," I said as the glowing light made her look rather beautiful. I held her lustrous long black hair in my hand and gently pecked her on the lips and soon after her face became bright red. "What did you do?" she asked as I looked at the card, interesting, it seemed she had a rather powerful-looking artifact. "I kissed you, look this means were partners," I explained showing her the pactio card. "You.......and me.........partners?" she said her face getting redder and redder. "Not in the conventional sense, see a mage can have a "partner" this is a probationary contract, you have basically gained magical-girl type powers. This is an artifact, it will give you supernatural abilities unique to your personality, see the fact you have a bow-and-arrow means this is your artifact, it can come in any shape or size, I am guessing you are more than a little bit into archery?" I asked as she nodded. "How is any of this possible, magic, artifacts, and why do you have to kiss me?" she asked blushing even more. "It is part of the ritual," I said taking in all the details of the pactio card. It read MISAKI CIMICO, in bold capital, in the top-right corner it had a light blue circle with caerulum written on it and had the number XXV in both the top left and the bottom right corners with a crimson circle in the background. Her virtus or virtue was "fides" or faith, and her direction was "Oriens" or east. Her astralitas was Mars and the name of her artifact was "Uranicus Telum" or heavenly arrow. So her name was Kimiko Misaki, eh? I kept the card and she was still freaking out a bit. "Please tell em why you're here, you have Blonde hair and blue eyes with an inner and outer ring of a silvery tinge, your skin tone is paler than normal and you talk with an accent!" she said as I sat down and told her my story. We stood there in silence for a moment, she was crying, like most did, after all my family was sacrificed to a "god" that toyed with people. She calmed down as ironically I had to hold her to make her feel better, eventually she pushed off me and went bright red again. Suddenly her phone went off. "Hey, so mom wants me to ask you where you are? Isn't archery practice over? I know your with a guy! Well am I right?"a voice asked her. "N-n-n-no!" she protested. "I was joking but you really are, what's his name? MOM! Guess what? Kimiko has a boyfriend!" the voice yelled. "What did she say?" Kimiko asked nervously. "To bring him over tomorrow night!" the voice answered. "Do I have to?" she asked the voice. "Yes, mom expressed a lot of interest in him, seeing as you tend to be too nervous to accept a date let alone say sweet nothings! What is he like? I bet he's some delinquent! You always did like the bad boys!" the voice laughed. "Your so mean!" Kimiko whimpered. "Kay, bye, Onee-chan!" the voice said mockingly. "Um, would you mind coming with me to dinner tomorrow night?" she asked me. "Why not? I would love to be able to move around with you more easily, if people think were dating it will be a lot easier if you decide to help me, if not then you can just help me by making sure not to tell anyone about the whole secret thing," I smirked. "I will help you, I don't care what it means, to have such things done to you is truly something horrofying, by the way how old are you?" she asked me. "I am sixteen," I said as I spun the card around and played hacky-sack with it. "Your older than me! Great now Onee-chan is going to kill me!" she sighed. "I thought she was younger having called you Onee-chan," I said confusedly. "No, I am her imouto, her little sister, she calls me Onee-chan to mock me, as if saying I am a child by calling me older, she is super mean!" she pouted cutely. "So where do you come from?" she asked as I was taken aback, I just told her I was a mage not a few minutes ago and she asked me such a normal question? "Norway, its to the east of England, and is a rather beautiful place, when snow covers the ground it is a sea of white, endless and stretching on for miles and the beautiful green of summer, it has this magic of its own," I smiled. "Um, may I go home? I am REALLY hungry!"she said acting cutely again. "Sure," I said as I wondered what type of power I would possess if given a probationary contract but dismissed it. I had learnt to make stir fry when I was training in China, so of course I would make it here, though I had learnt the language the culture seemed different and if everyone was as cute as her I would have to say this country would not have a single woman left. I made and ate my stir fry and then went to bed after wondering what power she had, heavenly arrow could have various powers, heaven could refer to divine and holy to that which comes from the sky, such as lightning and rain, the possibilities were too many. In the morning I realized I had slept till four and started getting ready, making sure I would be able to look good, she told me come in dress clothes but all I had was my suits. I caught a cab and walked to the door and knocked gently. "Hello, who are you?" a middle-aged man asked. "Kimiko's date," I bowed, as is custom. "Kimiko, your....boyfried is here!" the man shouted as I saw they were all dressed up, however I was still wearing my western suit so, since thye decided to wear kimonos it was a bit strange. "So how did you and Kimiko meet?" her mother asked as I removed my shoes. "Rather interesting topic, but believe it or not I was simply walking around and caught her gaze and that was it," I made something up. "Oh! My! God!" her sister ran down, the only difference between them was she looked a bit older and taller. "What Hoshiko?" Kimiko asked as her sister studied me. "You got yourself, a bishounen man, that has to be at least what eighteen? And he's foreign! Where were you? I have been looking for a guy this amazing for so long!" her sister asked agitated. "We just sort of met and I am only sixteen," I smirked. "Are you English or something?" she questioned. "He's Norwegian!" Kimiko said happily. "Seriously, you have lucked out so much!" her sister said as I kept on smiling. We arrived at the dinner table and I honestly couldn't believe how awkward it was, in a suit when others are in kimonos. After the deliciously home-made not-burnt food (I often burn stir fry, heck I burn rice) Kimiko's mother and father left to retire. We went out to an archery area and I pulled out her copy card. "Here is your copy card, it can bring you to me, and we can telepathically communicate, simply say Adeat to bring it out," I noted. "Adeat!" she said as she now held a bow and arrow, the bow was silver and had a large blue sapphire stone rammed into the area above and below the handle, however it was flattened so it didn't really block the person's hold. Her silver bow shot out arrows of energy that went through wood, but then from the bushes a shriek came, and I felt my heart race. "What is this?" her sister asked. I began to draw a circle and wondered if this were going to become a habit, as I offered her ten thousand yen to kiss me, yes a horrible thing to ask but it worked right? "Ok now, in two days two partners, great!" I said sarcastically as I heard three men surround me. "Open the nine locks, and come forth from the hoard of Laegjarn!" someone yelled as a giant pillar-like sword flew through the ground. "Fire is it?" I asked as I used the same attack but the flames were black instead of red. "How did you summon forth such a spell without incantation?" he asked. "Common misunderstanding, see I mainly use current spells to create new spells and since I am bound to Shadow, for such a low-level version of the spell I need not use my full power, go away," I said as he held out his hands and I heard his cruel words. "I am his vassal!" he smirked as I turned around. "Fine, you want power? How about I show you my Nocturna Nigredinis?" I asked as a demonic clawed being with two large bull-horns, standing roughly four times my size, and holding a gaze of crimson red appeared behind me. "What is that? That is no Nocturna Nigredinis! Its a demon!" he shouted. "Seeing as I was changed into a non-human long ago, and my power was so violent, my Nocturna Nigredinis ended up a little.....different than most," I said as I ran forward, my large familiar mimicing my movements. He swung the blade but I used my familiar's left hand to catch it and its right hand to squeeze him a bit, he would be OK, just unconscious. "What are you? Some kind of demon?" she began to run away as Kimiko screamed out the answer. "His parents were murdered by them!"she said as her sister stopped. "Really?"she asked. "Yes and then their bodies were transformed into raw magic to bring about a powerful and evil mage," I explained to her. I picked up her pactio card and keeled over, I felt it coming on, not here, I downed some of the liquid needed and felt better soon afterwards, if I had waited a second more it might have begun. I saw that it had happened slightly, I just had to hide my left hand in my pocket and time had seemed to skip by, ten minutes of my life were blank. "Can I see my magical-girl card-thing?" she asked me kindly. I looked at it, MISAKI HOSICO, her tonus was roseum with a dark blue magic circle behind her. She had two gauntlet-like gloves that had two ruby-red magic circles inscribed upon them in the picture and below her name was her virtus, which was pietas '''or compassion and below that was the direction '''Septentrio(north). Her astralitas was Luna, and her artifact's name was Levitas Pugnus or lightning fist. "What power does it have?" she asked. "That is unknown at present," I said as she brought out her artefacts and the two gauntlets appeared and lightning flew around her fists and where she punched a crater appeared, a long-ranged and short-range artefact within two sisters, interesting plus they were both elemental in nature, however only utilized a single ability so far. The lightning gathered around the gauntlet and balled up and exploded creating a crater, the arrows, were in essence a torrent of wind released from the arrowhead and flowing around the arrow once released, creating a column of jagged energy that ripped through a person's body like a blade. I started to teach them magic that night, starting with the basics. Within an hour I was about to fall apart, my other side was so close, I fell down as Hoshiko came to check on me and held me as I fell. I felt the shadow rise beneath my skin as it turned darker and horns flow from my head, six horns, as my hair thickened and grew and paled. Then wings appeared from my back, they were crow-like and black, were I came from crows were an ancient symbol of power and my eyes changed into a molten silver with a ring of jagged crimson around my pupil as I grew taller and my fingernails grew into claws. I looked at her, I had taken it too late, it had delayed the transformation but not for a week, but an hour. Black waves formed from the ground and swirled around me as this happened, making it oh-so dramatic when I revealed my demonfolk form, something only my master had seen before. "Look, there he is, the Lord of Fire, alright, now under orders by the magical world we are to imprison you once again!" men shouted as I sped around them and spoke into their ears. "I am not who you think I am, I am a demonfolk," I said as they aimed super-charged sagitta magica at me, of ice and fire. "There are no demonfolk that look like you!" they shouted as my feet which tore my shoes apart, now bare slid against the ground as I readied my spell. "Centum Lanceae Umbrae!" I said as black spears fowed from the ground, disarming them, but not damaging them. "I am not going to fight you, in this form, I cannot fight people of your strength, it just isn't fair," I scoffed as sagitta magica flew by me but I was too fast and held my six horns high as I used my wings to fly above them. "You will be imprisoned!" they shouted at me as I dove down to earth as I incanted a spell seven times before hitting the ground and within a single moment, seven hundred spears of shadow rained down, not even slightly damaging me. "You may say you are strong but, I am not really demonfolk, that is just the thing I tell people so they understand better, if you want it, I shall give it to you, my name," I said as I brang them inward and they listened shocked as I spoke. "My name is Alviss...." I spoke the Magic Academy's headmaster's last name, and their eyes widened. "No, that would mean, your thee Alviss, the one that used the Forbidden Magic to become more than human, Alviss, how is that possible? Why are you here?" they asked as I looked at them. "To train, to live and to seek somethign I lost long ago," I said as they shook, my name was more fearful than my appearance to them, good they were well-educated on the headmaster's disciples I see. "This is the legendary magic?" one stuttered. "The "Eternus Obscurum" magic forbidden and hidden within a village due to its price, for which most die from, the transformation from human to something beyond demonfolk, this is it, the impossibly powerful ability given to the one who summons forth a Lord of Shadow or one of the primordial elemental creatures gave you this power, this form? You really are Alviss, aren't you?" he asked as I twisted my glance at him as I noticed the reflection in his eye, a woman was being beten by a underling of the Lord of Shadows. I flew and scooped her up as I held out my right palm and one thousand shadow spears formed as I snapped my fingers, slaying them all, in this form I felt little compassion for the underlings of a Lord of Shadow. I looked at her and forgot about the sisters, the two men that tried to imprison me and the rest of the town and I flew her to my house. She had long auburn hair, brown with a tint of red that made her look so beautiful and gentle that I had forgot about so many things. I set her down and looked at her, and watched her sleep, I did not change back till morning and afterwards had to throw out a suit, I had already ruined nine of them this way and they weren't cheap. I began to take a shower to clean the blood of my skin, the crimson-ish water was a bit of a scare but after a few minutes it was gone, my hair cleaned and back to normal as well. I put on my pants and remembered my only good shirts were ruined so I put on a sweater and then looked at her. She was different than other girls in my life, I leaned downward and began to kiss her, a deep, slow, romantic kiss, as she awoke. She didn't fight it, but rather strangely fell into it, I stopped myself as she began to pull my head down more. "I can't even have a cute boy in my dreams! I knew it!" she pouted as I looked at her as she slowly realized it wasn't a dream and began to blush fiercely, till she was apple-red of face. "I am so sorry, its just, I shouldn't have done anything!" I quickly apologized. "Y-y-yo-you better take responsibility for this!" she shouted. "What?" I asked as she hit me with the heel of her hand and I realized it looked bad, really, really bad, she is in an unfamiliar place, in a bed, with a man leaning over her. "My family has this rule, whoever you kiss first you have to marry, family doesn't count but you do....." she drifted off. "How about instead I go out with you?" I asked as I held her, she made me feel like I was one-hundred percent human, so few people, let alone women can do that. "I don't even know your name or anything and yet we kissed, this feels so backwards! Damn! Why can't I have a better story to tell them!" she pouted as I she touched my back and I gritted my teeth through the pain and accidentally fell ontop of her. "I am foreign, and have been told that I am considered bishounen, so, well, you could tell your friends your dating a boshounen foreigner with a mild touch for the bizarre," I smirked as she reddened again. "Okay, but your really not kidding, right? You will take responsibility by taking care of me?"she asked as I nodded. "My ancestors considered honor in such high regards that they placed it above life, for what is life without honor, and I honor my promises," I said seriously as we quickly exchanged numbers and she flew out the door. Great, two girlfriends, one knows I am a mage the other just thinks of me as a creepy foreigner, and the prior's sister also has to be around me alot, so in essence, I have to date two girls well training two in magic as well, this isn't fair! I practiced magic all day and saw another woman, who held me at knifepoint, to give her a pactio. So I gave it to her, and then she got a pactio card and stole it as her body flared up and in a moment I saw her as fire bloomed around her, she was a fire-based mage and a highly practiced one to as she began to recite her spell. Her hair turned red as I backed away and her skirt flew up as she began to summon forth the divine fiery blade. "Open the nine locks, and come forth from the hoard of Laejgarn!" she shouted as she swung a blade of divine fire at me and I felt myself begin the transformation ahead of time. Black waves covered my body and I exited in my non-human state as her wings of fire blazed forth. She looked like the embodiment of a phoenix in all its glory. Then she sliced up the surroundings as I called forth my fire-and-darkness spell. "Agite Tenebrae Abyssi, Ensis Incendens! Et Incendium caliginis umbrae inimicitae destructionis ultionis! Incendant et me et eum, sint solum incendentes! Incendium Gehennae!" I shouted as a blazing black fire crept from my hand and engulfed her but she managed to avoid it somehow. "So you are the other one, eh? Not much, your powers are small and useless!" she said as I began to incant my own personalized spell. "Nocturna Nigredinis, Diabolus Pupa!" I shouted as a new version of Nocturna Nigredinis appeared, this one was an exact replica except the size was four times larger, and it would allow me to use greater Shadow magic. "Die!" she shouted asme and my puppet began to speak. "Agite Tenebrae Abyssi, Ensis Incendens! Et Incendium caliginis umbrae inimicitae destructionis ultionis! Incendant et me et eum, sint solum incendentes! Incendium Gehennae!" I shouted as the firestorm's power doubled as two merged and flew around and scorched the alley. "What is this?" she asked as my Nocturna Nigredinis transformed into a more horrifying version of myself, wearing knight-like clothes and then grew six extra eyes on its forehead and its legs exploded into a spider's body. "A delayed spell, see I have various versions of this single spell, this is one of my favorite as it turns darkness into a web and the best part, mine sees everyone as a threat, meaning I can use it without hesitation, and its web collapses on someone and will wrap around them until they can no longer move," I explained as she struggled. "The Hellfire conflagaration is fire as well!" she said as my wings curled around my body as my body gained greater change, as my horns grew and my wings became less swan-like and closer and closer to crow wings and then my skin started to thicken and darken as I gained more mass and height well my abs became tighter and larger. My wings burst open, sending black feathers fluttering around the sky and formed into spears, my fangs growing and becoming fangs, and extra teeth inside my mouth. I felt my fingernails harden as they turned black, my body not even close to what I looked like before. "Two Eternus Obscurum users, eh?" a man asked as lightning surrounded him as he released the bolt of lightning. "Three now," she said as he descended from heaven and strangely the Centum Lanceae Umbrae flew from my skin when I activated it, spears piercing the ground. "Shadow, Fire and Lightning, all gained through the forbidden magic, "Eternus Obscurum" with their age slowed so that they may one day become the Lord of Shadow they gained their power from, Shadow user, you are young, too young, the fiery lass over here will try and kill you, so will I, so choose your death, Fire or Lightning!" he said as I scanned the area, in my giant seven-foot-tall form. "This is what you are, you three, so listen up, I am a doll, a false body with the power of the Lord of Fire inside of it, you see, we made sure you three were tempted, and no the myth of agelessness is not real, you all possess what is known as the "Shadow Stigma" which is the mark of a Lord of Shadow, we want you to become more powerful, so we have given you a choice. Rather simple choice, we cannot kill you, however we can curse you, so just try and cross us, do as we say or die, simple, now tell me, what's your answer?" he asked as I let spears of shadow rip through his body.